Blog użytkownika:Nerimera :3/Historie Nerimery
Miłego czytanka :3 Zmiana perspektywy, która czasami się tu pojawia będzię wyglądała tak: xxxxxxx --------- xxxxxxx x = tekst - = przerwa pomiędzy zmianą perspektyw Mała rozpiska postaci: Rajnesek - Nocna Furia Nerimera (ja C:) - Marazmor Popcorn - Wolly Howl Limonka - Koszmar Ponocnik Zmianka - Zmiennoskrzydła Frowi - Zaduśny Zdech Kolczasty Ząb - Śmiertnik Zębacz Ilit - Skrzydlata lisica Agadoo - Ognioglista Simon - Szarak Czerwonoskrzydły Do jaskini wpadła struga światła. - Ner! Zasłoń światło, chce mi się spać... - Rajnesek mruknął zaspanym tonem. Jak to na Marazmora przystało, zaczęłam świecić na mój śnieżno-biały kolor. - Masz ty gadzie. Musimy iść szybko na polowanie, bo Popcorn znowu wszystko zeżre - Powiedziałam drwiąco. Nocna Furia szybko wstała i rozpostarła poszarpane i dziurawe od walk skrzydła. Bez słowa wyszedł na świeże powietrze, potrzedł do bajorka i zacząl łapczywie pić krystalicznie czystą wodę. - Nerimera, choć napić się wody! O poranku jest przepyszna! - Zawołał Rajnesek. Udźwiegnęłam się z trudem (ach, te małe łapki Marazmorów), podeszłam do Rajniego i również zaczęłam pić. Jej smak faktycznie wydawał mi się jakiś świeższy, delikatniejszy, po prostu lepszy. - Popcorn już poluje - Rzekł Rajnesek, dostrzegając żółtą kropkę na niebie - Narazie tylko wzrokiem - Dodałam - O, zobacz... Właśnie nas upolował - Zażartował drwiąco. Mały żółty punkcik na niebie kierował się na nas, aż po chwili na przed nami pojawił się Wolly Howl. - Ach, kogo me młode oczy widzą? Stary dobry Rajni i jak zawsze świetlista Nercia! - wykrzyknął Popcorn. Dobry łowca, lecz nigdy się nie dzieli... Zawsze twierdzi, że dzielą się tylko ci, którzy nie potrafią powiedziec "nie". - Może wybierzemy się na polowanie razem? - Aż szczęka mi opadła. Popcorn NIGDY nikomu nic nie proponował, ani prosił. Może coś było nie tak, albo coś przeskrobał i będzie chciał naszej pomocy. W każdym razie, przyjęłam propozycje. Wspólnego polowania nikt by nie odmówił. - Tylko nie zabieraj wszystkiego! Bo nigdy się nie dzielisz... - Nocnej Furii oklapły uszka - Może zrobię wyjątek, ha ha! - Rzekł Popcorn. Nie było na co czekać, więc wyruszyliśmy od razu. Ale z Popcornem wciąż było coś nie tak. Leciał bardzo szybko, wydawał się zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony... Ale pewnie tylko mi się wydawało. Gdy przelatywalismy nad lasem, konkretnie nad leśną polanką, usłyszałam czyjeś głosy - "Och, do licha! Nie marudź! To zdecydowanie była Limonka, żółto-zielona Koszmarka. "Mięso będzie kwaśne!" Jak zawsze lekko ochrypnięty głos Zmiennoskrzydłej Zmianki dawał znać. Na polanie Zmianka i Limonka kłóciły się o zabitego zająca. Szybko zleciałam na ziemię i zaczęłam ryczeć. - Dość już! Dość... O co się znowu pokłóciłyście? - Ta parszywa cytryna zabrała mi mojego zająca! Ja go zestrzeliłam kwasem, a ona go szponami rozerwała jego najlepsze części! - Czy to prawda Limonko? - No tak ale... - zaczęła z żalem - Bez ale! Wyjaśniło się? Wyjaśniło. - Limonka i Zmianka pogodziły się szybko, zresztą jak zawsze. Kłóciły się o byle co i szybko pogadzały. Zmianka chwyciła zająca i połknęła go w całości. - Chcecie z nami lecieć na polowanie? - Kolejny zawał... Popcorn znowu zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał... Do czego ten świat zmierza? - W sumie ja się nie najadłam, a Limonka jest strasznie głodna - zgodziła się Zmiennoskrzydła. Kontynuowaliśmy podróż. Popcorn twierdził, że prowadzi nas w miejsce, w którym rano nigdy nie brakuje dorodnych jeleni. Na myśl o nich zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Lecieliśmy w nieznane dotąs miejsca... robiło się ludzko... tak dziwnie. Zaczęłam się niepokoić. Nagle mały Zaduśny Zdech wpadł na mnie z piskiem. - Auuuuaa! - Krzyknęłam, gdy wbił pazury w moje łapy - Ty-tyle lu-u-dzi tam! O cześć Neriś, nie zauważyłem cię, he he - Bełkotał mały ciemno-szary Frowi - Spokój, mały! - Krzyknął jakiś Śmiertnik nadlatujacy z zachodu - Kim jesteś? - Zapytałam z ciekawością czarno-błekitnego jak niebo w nocy i nad ranem smoka - Nazywają mnie Kolczasty Ząb, ale mówcie mi Koli - Ja jestem Nerimera, a to są: Rajnesek, Limonka, Zmianka i Popcorn. - Miło mi... Ach i jakby co, mały Frowi ma bujną wyobraźnię, ha ha - powiedział Koli. Popatrzyłam się w oczy Zaduśnego i ujżałam w nich prawdziwy strach... Wszyscy, gdy się trochę ogarnęliśmy ruszyliśmy dalej. Moja mała łapka krwawiła moco i zaczęłam powoli mdleć. - Eeemmm... Ner? W porządku? - zapytał Frowi - Nienajlepiej... Rana którą mi zrobiłeś, krawi. Słabo się czuje... - Bez zastanawiania się wylądowaliśmy w pięknej, ciemnej dolince. Świeża poranna rosa tańczyła na kwiatach, które delikatnie poruszał wiatr. Potężne dęby zasłaniały małe bajorko, w którym pływały najróżniejsze gatunki ryb. Pomiędzy skałami ujżałam małą szczelinkę, wielkości Frowiego. Nad szczeliną widniało niewyraźne słowo, wyryte i podkreślone krwią. - Nie chcę nikogo denerwować, ale tu jest napisane... - Popcorn zawahał się - ... "tu mieszka morderca" - dokończył i cofnął się ze strachem. - Może to sprawdzimy... Pójdę ja i... - zaczęłam - Nie! Neriś musisz odpoczywać. Twoja łapa musi się chociaż trochę wyleczyć. - Limonka troskliwie doradzała - Ja NIE będę się leczyć! Co z tego, że krwawi, ale można to zatamować. Dajcie mi jakąś długą lianę... Spokojnie. Koli pójdzie ze mną... Prawda? Zmiennoskrzydła szybko zerwała lianę z potężnych drzew, ochłodziła w chłodnej wodzie i delikatnie oplotła ją w okół mojej chorej łapy. Koli podszedł dumnie i zgodził się na towarzystwo. Wzięłabym Rajniego, ale on i tak ma poszarpane skrzydła, mógł je sobie po prostu złamać. - Więc, nic innego nam nie pozostało, jak podróż w nieznane... - westchnął Koli. Z trudem podeszłam i przecisnęłam się przez szczelinę. Koli był za duży... Ale nadawał się najlepiej. - Heh... Nerimera! Odsuń się na bok! - ryknął Koli. Szybko przesunęłam się na lewą stronę jamy. Chwilę później, gad strzelił strumieniem ognia z pyska i roztopił błyskawicznie skały. - Będzie ślad... - westchnęłam. Koli z gracją przedarł się przez pomarańczowe od gorąca roztopione skały. Jaskinia była duża i głęboka, nie to co jej małe wejście... no, przynajmniej BYŁO małe. Poszliśmy dalej, powoli i czujnie. To co zobaczyliśmy, było... - Wow... To.. co to w ogóle jest? - zapytałam - To są ludzkie przedmioty. Komin, spiżarnia i... schowek na drewno?! - Opisywał smok. Obok schowka znajdowało się drewno. Czarne, zwęglone i przysmolone. Wysokie sklepienie wydawało się rozciągać na całą długość pieczary. Usłyszałam dziwne pomruki. - Koli... bądźmy cicho... coś słyszałam... - szepnęłam. Przywarliśmy w strachu do ściany i wsłuchiwaliśmy się w dźwięki. Nagle z zza rogu wyskoczyło netypowe stworzenie - duża, w kolorach płomienistych, dumna lisica... Skrzdlata lisica. - Co WY tu robicie!? - zawarczała - Spokojnie... My tylko zastanawialiśmy się, co to jest za jama. - powiedziałam. Ssak podszedł do nas, obwąchał i zwrócił się do jeszcze gorącego wejścia do chłodnej zazwyczaj jaskini. - O na Thora! Co żeście zrobili?! - warknęła. Spojżała na nas i puszystym ogonem przełączyła jakąś dźwignię. Nagle grunt pod naszymi łapami zniknął. Zapadnia. Spadaliśmy... udało mi się rozwinąć skrzydła i nie udeżyć w ziemię, ale... Koli zdążył rozwinąć tylko jedno i udeżył nim w ziemię. Wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk. - Aaaauaaa!... złamane! - wykrzyknął. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Podleciałam do niego, wylądowałam i oceniłam szkodę. Skrzydło wygięło się badzo mocno, a kości były połamane. Skrzydło wyglądało strzasznie... Ale na szczęście nie krwawiło. - Nie... Lisico! Masz mi powiedzieć dlaczego! DLACZEGO TO ZROBIŁAŚ?! - wyleciałam z dziury i zaczęłam oślepiać skrzydlatą. - Aaaaaa! Dość, DOSYĆ! Dlaczego? Ach... przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło. Pomogę wam, ale muszę znać wasze imiona, takie mam zasady. Ja jestem Ilit, zwana także płomiennoskrzydłą. Potrafię się dematerializować, nawet udało mi się ogarnąć ludzkie patelnie... Są naprawde dobre w walce... I robię dzięki niej gulasz, to nawet smaczna potrawa... No, przynajmniej lepsza niż owady. - Jestem Nerimera, Nocna Łza... Historię pochodzenia tego przydomka jest nieco skomplikowana... Jestem Marazmorem, więc oślepiam, latam... w sumie dobrze poluje... I Świetlista. Właśnie. Wołąją na mnie również tak. Świecę na śnieży kolor. - Ja jestem Kolczasty Ząb, ale mówią mi Koli! - wykrzyknął z dołu granatowy gad. - Będę cię nazywać Rin, Nocna Łzo - powiedziała z drwiną Ilit. - Dlacz... - Bo to trzy litery twojego imienia, Świetlisto. - Ach... Ok. Nawet mi się podoba. - uśmiechnęłam się do Lisicy, która odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Emmm, dziewczyny? Wyciągniecie mnie z stąd? - Krzyknął zdenerowany Koli - Op, no tak... - Liska zeskoczyła z gracją na dół, po czym chwyciła łapami ogon Koliego i wyciągnęła go na powierzchnię. - Choćmy po resztę, na pewno się martwią... - powiedział ranny smok. We trójkę zaczęliśmy powoli dreptać w stronę wyjścia. gdy już można było ujżeć światło, usłyszeliśmy dziwne odgłosy. Trochę zdezorientowani szybkim krokiem wyszliśmy z jamy. Ujrzeliśmy całą gromadkę naszych przyjaciół... I ognioglistę. Jej barwa była nietypowa: prawie cała czarna, liczne biały plamki wzdłuż ciała i czerwony brzuch. Cała ekipa rozmawiała właśnie z nią. - Emmm... CISZA! - Ilit musiała aż ryknąć, żeby owe rozmowy ucichły. Ognioglista z warkotem spojrzała na nią. - Heh, Ilit... Płomienna szmata... - EJ! Ucisz się lepiej Aga, albo ci oczy wydłubie! - Spokój! Może mi wyjaśnicie łaskawie, co się tutaj dzieje? - krzyknęłam i wpatrywałam się w cała gromadkę. - Dobra, jak sobie chcesz. Jestem Agadoo, ale mówią mi Aga. Przepełzałam akurat tą ścieżką, by znaleźć jakieś myszy, i natknęłam się na nich. Zapytali mnie co tu robię, kim jestem itd., więc zaczęłam im po prostu wszystko tłumaczyć oraz zapoznawać się, ale przerwałam, gdy wyszliście. - Ja jestem Nerimera, Nocna Łza lub Świetlista. Nazywaj mnie w sumie jak chcesz. - Chciałabyś dołączyć do naszej grupki polującej? - zaproponował Popcorn - To my jesteśmy grupą? Myślałam, że to tylko jadna wielka nieogarnięta grupka smoków - powiedziałam - Tak, o ile będę odizolowana od tej... Tej - Aga wskazała Lisicę swoim długim malutkim ogonem - No więc powinniśmy już kontynuować polowanie, nie? - wrzucił Koli - O nie nie, bez ciebie. Limonka i Rajni się tobą zaopiekują. Zgoda? - zaproponowałam - Ach, no... W porządku. Dzięki za troskę - odpowiedział. Razem wylecieliśmy w dalszą podróż, kierując się na północ. Popcorn wciąż prowadził, a Ilit leciała obok mnie z tyłu, patrząc z nienawiścią na wścibską Agę. Frowi trzymał się Wolly Howla, a Zmianka leciała w środku rozglądając się za kamieniami do zniszczenia. - Ilit, powiesz mi, dlaczego tak nienawidzisz Agadoo? Wydaje się być miła... - Nie... To długa, raczej drastyczna i nieprzyjemna historia, do której nie zamierzam wracać... - Rozumiem - powiedziałam. Spokojny lot musiał być niestety czymś zakłucony. Frowi zaczął wariować i nie chciał lecieć dalej. Mały nerwowy smok odpuścił sobie dalszy lot i powiedział, że wróci do Koliego, bo jest dla niego jak brat i nie chce się oddalać, ale ja osobiście stwierdziłam, że to przez lęk nie chce lecieć dalej. Popcorn prowadził nas dalej na północ, w stronę części wyspy, gdzie mieszkali ludzie. Zapewniał nas, że nic nam nie zrobią, bo są łagodni, ale jak zwykle miałam inne przeczucie. Przelatywaliśmy nad ich wioską, gdy nagle niebo przecięła strzała z łuku i trafiła w brzuch Zmianki. Smoczyca z rykiem zaczęła spadać, prosto w parszywe ludzkie ręce. Nie było dla nas ratunku... Nie zdołaliśmy uciec i nas złapano. Tyle, że Popcorna chwalili i nie wiązali grubymi sznurami i nie wrzucali do żelaznych dużych klatek, tak jak nas. Wszyscy byli w szoku, nie mogliśmy się bronić. Zabrali nas do jakiejś twierdzy pod ziemią, gdzie w takich samych klatkach były pozamykane inne kreatury i smoki. Klatek było niewiele, więc zamknęli mnie razem z jakąś smoczycą. Była niewielka, a raczej mała, na oko 2 metry wzrostu. Jej Szarosnebrne łuski błyszczały się jak stal, czerwone od spodu skrzydła wydawały się krwawić, mimo iż była to ich barwa, tak jak obwódką wokół zielonych, przestraszonych oczu. Jej cechą szczególną była błekitna kropka na czole. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała niepewnie. - Nerimera, znana także jako Nocna Łza lub Świetlista. - Jestem Simon z gatunku Szarak Czerwonoskrzydły. Miło mi cię poznać. - rzekła. Uśmiechnęła się z usiadła w kącie klatki, wyjadając resztki starego halibuta. Z ciekawością zaczęłam rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, w którym razem z Simon się znajdowałam. Klatka, duża klatka, a raczej spora jama z bramą o prętach grubych i potężnych, była bardzo mroczna i tajemnicza. Jedyne światło, jakie tu można było dostrzec, dochodziło z innej, jasno oświetlonej komnaty, która złudzająco kojarzyła się ze starożytym greckim teatrem. Ściany jamy były szaro-brązowej barwy, a dół, był wyłożony z zimnych jak lód stalowych płytek, które odbijały światło z "greckiego teatru". Unosił się tu smród starych, zgniłych ryb, a od czasu do czasu, można było usłyszeć skowyt smoków z sąsiednich klatek-jam. Przez głowę przeleciało mi tysiące pytań, na które nie znałam odpowiedzi. Dlaczego Popcorn nas zdradził? Czy było to celowe? Gdzie dokładniej jestem? Czy moi przyciele wciąż żyją...? Samotna łza spłynęła po moim białym, świetlistym policzku. - Nerimera... Wszystko w porządku? - odezwała się niepewnie Simon, siędząca w kącie klatki-jamy. - Chciałabym, aby tak było... - odpowiedziałam oschle. - Znam to miejsce lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. Jestem tu od pisklaka... Już dawno zwątpiłam w ucieczkę... Raz już tego spróbowałam, 3 lata temu... - Zechcesz mi to opowiedzieć? Poza jękami i skowytami naszych pobratymców, nie mamy nic do roboty. - Dobrze, pamiętam to, jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj... Każdy jęk, cios, twarze ludzi... Simon przeszły dreszcze, jednak wciąż nie przestawała opowiadać. - Pewnego dnia, ujrzałam, jak mój jedyny sąsiad i przyjaciel tutaj, samiec Śmiertnika, o barwie miętowej i białym jak śnieg podbrzuszem, oraz srebrnymi jak szlifowane srebro oczyma Serafin, został siłą wyciągnięty na arenę. Ludzie zauważyli moje agresywne zachowanie i wyciągnęli mnie razem z nim. Na arenie, którą nazywają Wrotami do Śmierci, wpuszczali wybrane losowo smoki i zmuszali do walki, bądź torturowali, co traktują jako największą tutejszą atrakcję. Wybrali wobec nas opcję pierwszą. My nie chcieliśmy walczyć, nawet gdy wbijali nam w skrzydła okropne, ostre miecze. Serafin nie dał rady i... Odszedł, mówiąc do mnie: "Uciekaj, Simon, nadzieja umiera ostatnia!". Moje emocje sięgnęły niemal zenitu... Gniew i żal, który trzymałam 6 lat, był taki potężny, że wyrwałam się strażnikom i zaczęłam biec na ślepo przed siebie, z nadzieją, że gdy skończę biec, ujrzę po raz pierwszy świat i będę wolna... Byłam naiwna... Gdy zobaczyłam światełko nadzieji... Na samym końcu, złapali mnie, i przez następny miesiąc, niemalże bez przerwy torturowali mnie we Wrotach do Śmierci... Potem już nigdy mnie nie wypuszczali, dawali starą, zgniłą strawę i podwoili straże przy jamie. - Simon... To co zrobiłaś, oraz to co ONI ci zrobili, jednocześnie mnie cieszy, zasmuca i wywołuje gniew... To były wielkie czyny, jednak to, że dałaś się ponieść lęku i gniewu, wywołało twoją klęskę. - Dlaczego... Się... Cieszysz... ? - Serafin był bardzo mądry i jak zakładam, spokojny... Prawda? Czy to nie piękne, że nadzieja cię nie opuściła, przez te 9 lat? Czy to nie piękne, ile tu przetrwałaś? Czy to nie piękne, że teraz tkwimy tu... Razem!? Z nową nadzieją, z nową osobą, znajomością... Nową nadzieją... Serafin był mądry... Musiał... Nadzieja umiera ostatnia! - wykrzyknęłam z radością i zaświeciłam się jasno, pełna nowego zapału do ucieczki. - No był mądry i spokojny, ale ty... Ty chyba oszalałaś! Nikt z tąd nie uciekł! Jeśli podejmiesz się próby ucieczki, i że myślisz, że ci się uda, jesteś w potężnym błędzie, Świetlisto! Będą ciebie torturować, dopóki nie wytrzymasz i zginiesz! - wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem mała, samotna smoczyca - Nie zamierzam podejmować próby ucieczki, zamierzam uciec. Nie jestem w błędzie, to ty w nim jesteś. Ja się nigdy nie poddaję. Ty to robisz, jak tylko możesz, by uniknąć śmierci, ja nie. Śmierć nie jest najgorszą możliwą rzeczą na świecie. Ja się śmierci nie boję, ale śmierć ostatnim wrogiem zostanie pokonana. Czułam, jak iskierka nadzieji pojawiła się w oczach samotnej, małej smoczycy, a moje słowa, zaczęły brzmieć, jak pradawne mądrości starych smoków. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- - A masz chociaż jakiś plan? - Oczywiście, że nie. Będziemy improwizować. - Jednak naprawdę coś z tobą jest... - Ej! Daj mi chociaż trochę pomyśleć! - No w porządku, wredna glisto... Ilit siedziała na wzgórzu i głęboko rozmyślała, nad planem odbicia przyjaciół. Ja? Ja tylko nie wierzyłam, że musimy współpracować. Przez tyle lat byłyśmy niemalże śmiertelnymi wrogami. A teraz? Teraz zostało to zapomniane. Irytował mnie fakt, że płomiennoskrzydła miała barwę przypominającą mi inne, normalne ognioglisty. Może dlatego czułam się przy niej fatalnie? Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. - Ha! Mam ten plan! - Ilit zerwała się z pozycji siedzącej i podskoczyła do góry z radości. - Zdradzisz? - Widzisz tę arenę? - wskazała na nieprzyjemną, strzeżoną i osłoniętą budowlę. - Jasne, tłumacz. - Chodzi o to, że zauważyłam, iż strażnicy na ok. 5 minut przed wschodem słońca, zachodem i w środek południa zmieniają wartę. Wtedy n i k o g o tam nie ma. Wystarczy wybrać porę i po prostu przejść tunelami, który wychodzą prosto na korytaż, wiodący do wewnętrznej części areny. - W sumie, trochę to mi wygląda na improwizację. - Improwizację zostawmy sobie, gdyby nas złapali. - Może złapią, może nie. Mnie olali jak zwykłą świnię, a ty po prostu nie jesteś smokiem. Pamiętaj, nadzieja umiera ostatnia. - Słowa Serafina? Nie wiedziałam, że ty też go znasz, Aga. - A kto go nie zna? Był największym smoczym mędrcem. Nawet sprzymierzył się z Szarakami, gdy było to konieczne... Był taki okres, gdzie ludzie chcieli je wytępić. Mieszkały wtedy w lesie.. Pamiętam, jak widziałam te tereny... Tereny śmierci. Wszystko spalone. Ludzie zniszczyli wtedy większą część lasu Umuro, łapiąc większość smoków, nie tylko Szaraków. Serafin pomógł im zrozumieć wartość lasu, i dzięki temu walczyły dzielnie. - podeszłam do lisicy - Wiesz... Chciałam cię przeprosić... Za wszystko. Wybaczysz mi, i czy znowu zgodzisz walczyć u mojego boku? - Aga... Wiesz... Zawsze chciałam, żebyś to powiedziała. Niech twoje pazury pozostaną wciąż ostre, jak za dawnych lat. - Rozejm, płomiennoskrzydło? - Rozejm, podstępnie parząca. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Siedziałem na wygodnej, pokrytej mchem skałce, bawiąc się moim długim ogonem. Zawsze ciekawiło mnie, jak to jest, że łuski tak dobrze chronią tę część ciała. Brzuch i skrzydła były osłonięte, o czym sugerowały liczne blizny i wieczny problem z moimi, już i tak mocno uszkodzonymi mięśniami. Koli jeszcze spał, a Limonka łowiła ryby. Powoli, wstając i prostując kończyny, podszedłem do bajorka obok. Zacząłem się uważnie przyglądać swojej smoczej posturze. Każdy pisklak i starzec pozazdrościliby mi licznych, zdobytych wolą walki blizn. Poza tym, dumna postura, Zaostrzone uszy i lekko wykrzywiony pysk, jak u Śmiertnika nieco podkreślał mój zadziorny charakter. Tyle, że fakt, iż moją mamą była Nocna Furia a ojcem Śmiertnik Zębacz, wcale mnie nie cieszyła. Z jednej strony bycie mieszańcem jest niesamowite, szczególnie, że barwy trochę się zmieszały i mam nienaturalne kolorowe wzorki, ale jednocześnie, sprawia wiele kłopotów. Nie raz wzrok w nocy pogarszał mi się, albo wyostrzał i traciłem koncentrację. Grubsze, trochę niewygodne łuski na głowie, łapach, ogonie i grzbiecie błyszczały mocno, ale częściej i łatwiej wypadały. Skrzydła, co prawda silne, ale po ojcu utrudniały mi lot. Były lekkie i podatne na złamania i inne obrażenia. Ze strachem odkryłem, ile wad posiadam. Z jednej strony mogą wydawać się niewielkie, ale w rzeczywistości mój ojciec utrdunił mi nimi życie... A może matka? Może byłbym teraz Śmiertnikiem, albo czystej krwi Furią? Coś nagle do mnie dotarło. Przez już 2 dni nikt nie wrócił z polowania... A co jeśli.. Ktoś ich porwał? Nagle przypomniałem sobie, że nie powiedziałem Nerimerze o czymś, o czym powinna wiedzieć, już dawno temu... Gdzie oni są... ? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Już czas? - Tak... Do dzieła! Więc, jak mówiłam (a raczej pisałam) wstawiłam kolejnego nexta, po... 3 dniach po ostatnim? Zresztą, nieważne. Wełny wciąż mi nie brak, więc mogę uszyć długi szalik :3